1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of data and content-based networks. More specifically, the present invention relates in one exemplary aspect to methods and apparatus for delivering programming content along with internet content via a cable television or satellite network.
2. Description of Related Technology
The proliferation of the Internet and increased connection technologies has contributed to the development of a new media source for information and entertainment. Internet users may post digital video clips (often referred to as “web video”) to the Internet, which become accessible to world-wide users. While some video clips are taken from established media sources (including news and sporting events, historical videos, music videos, television programs, film trailers, etc.), community or individual-produced clips are becoming more common. Examples of individual-produced clips may include parodies, home videos, instructional videos, video blogs (often referred to as “vlogs”), etc.
Web videos may be rendered in any number of video formats including for example Flash Video™ (FLV), Windows Media Video™ (WMV), RealMedia™, Quicktime™, and/or DivX™. Generally, Internet users are able to access web videos free of charge, the videos themselves and/or costs for maintaining these on a website is sponsored by advertising revenue at the hosting site. Common web video hosting sites include e.g., Shockinghumor, YouTube™, Google™ Video, MSN™ Video, Yahoo!™ Video, and iPlayer™.
Traditionally, web videos have only been available to users via the Internet, such as via delivery to an Internet capable device (such as a personal computer, laptop computer, or web-enabled telephone or other portable device). In order to receive Internet content (including web videos), “web television” or “IPTV” has previously been necessary.
One such device has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,552 to Gaughan, et al. issued Dec. 1, 1998 and entitled “Communication of Character Data in a Web Television”, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. As discussed therein, the web television generally includes many of the components of a conventional television, such as a television controller, a video processor, an audio processor, and the like. However, unlike a conventional television, a web television also includes an internet module, which permits the web television to be used as an on-line access device, and an input device, which permits the user to interface with the internet module and the web television in order to communicate over the internet by way of the web television. Accordingly, a web television may be used in a manner similar to a personal computer in order to gain access to online content providers. When the web television is being used to access Internet content, the television controller transmits messages to the Internet module permitting the internet module to be used in order to communicate over the Internet. In other words, in order to view Internet content on a television, at least an Internet module has been previously required. Thus, legacy televisions and devices may not be utilized to access web clips and other Internet content.
Based on the foregoing, what is needed is a user-friendly mechanism for viewing television content and Internet content (including web videos) which is made available to legacy devices for example in its native format.
Such methods and apparatus would also ideally allow for recording and replaying the Internet content, including using trick mode functions, thus affording the network operator additional advertising and other insertion opportunities.
The ability to transfer the content between various devices in a home or premises network would also be highly desirable.